Le passé rattrape toujours le présent
by Dulanoire
Summary: Pansy et Hermione s'aiment et sont heureuses ensembles. Hélas Pansy se fait enlever...   Yuri, scènes plus difficiles prévues dans quelques chapitres, apparitition d'un nouveau personnage
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, je commence (enfin) une fic' en plusieurs chapitres... J'essayerai de publier au moins une fois par semaine. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^' N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions le bouton review est là pour ça ;)

Bonne lecture

OoO

Pansy rentrait chez elle, il était tard. La nuit était déjà tombée sur ce jour froid de Décembre. Quelques flocons timides tournoyaient doucement. Elle marchait rapidement, Hermione l'attendait. A la pensée de sa tendre petite amie, la brune sourit. Comme elle l'aimait sa lionne ! Elle et ses cheveux rebelles, elle et son air taquin, elle et son corps voluptueux, véritable incite à la luxure... Après cette guerre si meurtrière qui étonnamment les avait rapprochées, elles avaient décidés d'emménager ensemble. Un petit appartement sous les combles, pas très loin de la fac de médicomagie où elles étudiaient était devenu leur refuge. Elle bénissait chaque matin où elle s'éveillait dans les bras de la Gryffondor, entourée de son odeur de miel et de vanille, chaque soir où elles s'endormaient enlacées, unies corps et âmes. Perdue dans ses douces pensées elle ne s'aperçut pas de l'ombre noire qui la suivait.

Afin d'arriver plus vite elle décida de passer par une ruelle sombre, entre deux bâtiments désaffectés. L'ombre s'y engouffra après elle, la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Coucou princesse »lui glissa l'inconnu à l'oreille. « Tu te souviens de moi ? »

La jeune fille sentit la panique l'envahir. Cette voix sifflante lui était (trop) familère...

« Il faut croire que oui »

Il souriait presque tendrement.

« Je viens te chercher. Après tout, nous sommes fiancés. »

A ces mots la Serpentard réagit enfin. Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et cracha, furieuse :

« Jamais, tu m'entends jamais ! Jamais je ne serais ta femme Léo, jamais je ne porterais tes enfants ni ne supporterais ton machisme d'un autre âge ! Je préfère encore mourir et te faire crever !

Tss tss tss... Pans'... Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

Ses yeux bleu métal se durcirent bien qu'il garda son ton badin.

« Tu es naïve. Tu fais ça pour ta chère petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu es encore plus pathétique que je croyais chérie. Même si je suis sure que cette salope doit avoir quelques charmes qui ne sont pas négligeables. Un jouet fort intéressant. Juste un jouet, pas une personne digne de toi. Quatre de mes hommes sont devant votre immeuble. Refuse de me suivre et ils iront jouer à leur manière, en la torturant, la violant jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il me semble qu'elle est résistante non ? Elle devrait bien tenir 2 mois, moins s'ils ne se lassent pas. »

Pansy était épouvantée. Il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant, elle le savait... Elle était coincée. Hermione a toujours été sa force mais également sa faiblesse... Son ange si fort et pourtant si vulnérable était un parfait otage. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sa petite amie. Y compris se perdre elle même...

L'homme se permit un léger sourire. Il avait gagné. Il l'attrapa par le bras et utilisa un portoloin. Quelques minutes plus tard, la ruelle avait retrouvé son calme sordide.

Δ

Dans le petit appartement sous les combles, Hermione mettait le curry à réchauffer. C'était le plat préféré de son amour, épicé et brûlant... D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. La brunette avait hâte de la serrer contre elle, de sentir son nez glacé se blottir dans son cou et de l'embrasser tendrement...

Δ

Encore étourdie par le trajet en portoloin, Pansy sentit à peine son « fiancé » la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir familial. Elle entendit juste le claquement sinistre de la lourde porte d'entrée, semblable à celui d'une prison. Elle ne pourrait pas fuir facilement... Et Hermione qui l'attendait !

A la lueur du lustre ancien, elle observa son kidnappeur. L'enfant blond un peu pathétique dans sa folie des grandeurs avait laissé la place à un jeune homme pâle aux yeux métalliques, dont l'arrogance rendait sa présence écrasante. Il ne se privait pas pour la dévisager elle aussi. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait penser. Elle avait mal dormi ces temps ci, des cernes mauves soulignaient le noir de ses yeux. Ses cheveux de jais, habituellement lisses avaient légèrement bouclés à cause de la neige fondue et son nez devait être tout rouge. Mais il sembla apprécier ce qu'il voyait. La jeune fille ne sut pas si c'était positif ou non. Après tout Léo Wilkins était connu pour son attitude « spéciale » et lunatique...

Il lui serra la main, la broyant presque et la conduisit à sa chambre. Celle-ci était toute entièrement blanche. Des rideaux au tapis en passant par le lit à baldaquins, tout était pur et virginal. Comme le voulait la tradition Sang-Pur … Il la poussa dans la pièce puis verrouilla la porte. La brune glissa à terre, se recroquevilla et laissa cours à ses sanglots.


	2. Chapter 2

Loin de là, dans leur appartement, Hermione attendait son amour. La table était mise, elle avait dû arrêter le curry avant qu'il ne brûle. Pourquoi Pansy ne venait-elle pas ? La jeune femme épuisée par cette attente finit par s'endormir sur la table.

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit étrange dans le couloir. Elle s'étira puis partit à la recherche de l'origine du bruit, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son chat. Mais ce n'était pas Pattenrond...

Plus aucune trace de celle qui vivait avec elle depuis déjà un an. Plus aucune. Ses affaires avaient disparues, ses photos aussi. Les photos où elles étaient ensembles avaient été retouchées magiquement, même les photos moldues, afin que l'image de la belle Serpentard disparaisse. Ses vêtements avaient tous été emportés, y compris ceux qu'elle ne mettait plus. Sur le meuble de l'entrée un trousseau de clés parfaitement reconnaissable : celui de sa petite amie, avec un fin serpent d'argent enlaçant une lionne d'or. Un Post-it y était accroché :

« Je te quitte. Pansy. »

La jeune femme s'écroula par terre, tremblante, et pleura comme jamais.

Δ

Au manoir, Pansy s'éveillait. Son visage fin était figé par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle entendait une clé tourner dans la serrure et soudain il était là. Parfaitement vêtu d'une chemise noire et émeraude de prix, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir en soie, il était beau. Pour un homme... Mais elle sentait une aura de violence émaner de lui et su qu'il était aussi très dangereux. Instinctivement elle recula et esquissa un mouvement de défense.

« -Et bien est-ce ainsi que l'on accueille son fiancé ?

-Tu n'es plus mon fiancé Léo. Toutes les fiançailles Sang-Pur non désirées ont été rompues il y a un an.

-Mais nos fiançailles étaient désirées non ?

-Non ! » s'écria-t-elle, farouche

Les yeux bleus de l'homme s'obscurcissent, tandis qu'il répondit d'une voix sans appel.

« -Si. »

Il s'approcha d'elle en quelques pas et l'attrapa violemment par le poignet. Il la regarda un instant, savourant son expression de dégoût puis lui susurra à l'oreille, menaçant :

« -Tu m'appartiens. »

Δ

Hermione n'alla pas en cours. Elle était anéantie. Ses vieux démons étaient réapparus sous la forme d'une lame étincelante... Elle se noyait dans ses idées noires, ne parvenait pas à manger ou à boire. Un seul mot ressortait de son délire : Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas... Et sans son étoile elle était perdue dans les ténèbres.

Δ

Pansy réussit à cacher sa peur mais une fois son geôlier parti, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Elle se sentait vraiment prise au piège par la terreur qu'elle éprouvait devant lui. La jeune femme ne connaissait que trop ses colères dévastatrices, ses coups, son sadisme... Elle lui avait souvent servi de punching-ball enfant. Une « préparation à son rôle d'épouse ». Un jour ce conna*d lui avait même cassé le bras. Ses parents s'étaient contentés d'un sort de guérison, sans aucune réprimande pour leur cher héritier...

Il lui avait laissé une robe à mettre. Elle s'habilla donc, mais cacha ses vêtements ainsi que sa baguette. Son T-shirt portait encore l'odeur sucrée de sa lionne. Elle le serra contre elle pou se donner du courage et fit une promesse silencieuse à son amour. « Je reviendrais... »

La robe blanche, serrée sous la poitrine, lui allait à ravir, faisant ressortir ses cheveux aile de corbeau tout comme l'entrelacs bleuté de ses veines sous sa peau diaphane. En la voyant descendre lentement le grand escalier de marbre, assurée et arrogante, Léo ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Elle ferait vraiment une épouse parfaite. Il n'y aurait peut être même pas besoin de la dresser.

Il lui tendit la main, sur laquelle elle posa la sienne. Il porta cette dernière à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

« Tu es divine. Allons-y. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors pour Noël voici deux chapitres tout chauds ^^ Désolée du retard... Bon je vais vous laisser lire. Bonne lecture! Une petite review? Y a un joli bouton en bas...

OoO

La salle à manger était magnifique. Les plats, préalablement apportés par les elfes de maison fumaient et semblaient succulents. Plusieurs hommes, plutôt patibulaires malgré leurs vêtements de couturiers, étaient déjà assis mais se levèrent lorsque Pansy entra aux cotés du maître de maison. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et alla s'installer à la droite de Léo. Elle connaissait la plupart des invités : tous d'anciens Mangemorts, et pas des moindres, qui s'en étaient sortis à coups de pots-de-vins et sûrement de quelques Imperium bien placés. Des hommes pourris jusqu'à la moelle par l'ambition et le désir de vengeance. Le repas commença, les conversations aussi. Et le sujet finit par tomber sur elle...

« -Vous avez enfin décider de nous rejoindre Miss Parkinson ? Les chiens de cette tantouze de Dumbledore ne vous convenaient plus ? »

La jeune femme ne sachant que dire se tut, laissant son kidnappeur expliquer sa situation. Il prit une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

« -Pansy s'est égarée mais elle a retrouvé la raison et par conséquent sa fidélité. Elle sait où est sa place : à mes cotés et dans ma couche. »

Quelques rires gras s'élevèrent, et les convives commencèrent à parier sur le nombres de futurs petits Sang-Purs Wilkins. Seulement, Fenrir Greyback jugea bon d'intervenir.

« -Il n'empêche que son appartement était franchement minable. Sous les combles, comme une chambre de bonne, il devait faire un peu moins que la superficie de cette salle ! Mais à la décharge de la petite, sa Sang-de-Bourbe est fort appétissante. Des courbes comme il faut, là où il faut et un minois bien fait que demander de plus ? Je l'aurais bien croquée, surtout endormie et vulnérable. Elle avait même dressé la table ! »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était durci et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle lança, furieuse :

« -Vous avez osé rentrer chez moi ?

-Nous n'allions pas lancer tes affaires à cette putain » répondit son fiancé très calme, tandis qu'il se servait en gibier « Rassure toi, elle croit juste que tu l'as quittée. Ainsi tu n'auras pas le sentiment d'être en couple avec deux personnes ni de problèmes si elle avait eu l'idée d'avertir la police. Tu es libre de devenir ma femme.

-Comment as-tu osé ? » hurla-t- elle en se levant bruyamment.

Elle le regarda un instant puis sans hésitation, elle le gifla. La pire insulte possible pour un Sang-Pur... Abasourdi, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. La brune mit ces quelques secondes à profit pour sortir, sachant pertinemment que la réaction du blond serait à la hauteur de son acte.

Elle courra dans l'entrée et tentant un instant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Voyant qu'elle était verrouillée par magie, elle se précipita dans sa chambre récupérer sa baguette, heurtant les murs tant elle était pressée. Elle entendait le pas lourd et menaçant de l'homme derrière elle, qui se rapprochait petit à petit. Elle compris qu'elle ne pourrais pas faire demi-tour et tenta de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il poussa violemment le battant faisant tomber la jeune femme à terre. Il la surplomba, le regard glacé, avant de refermer la porte. Elle essaya de se relever mais il l'envoya rouler d'un coup de pied, laissant une empreinte boueuse sur la robe soyeuse. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle puis attrapa ses longs cheveux et la projeta sur le lit. Il incanta, des liens apparurent aux poignets et aux chevilles de Pansy la maintenant à la merci de son agresseur. Elle eut beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, les cordes se resserraient et attaquèrent même sa peau fine. Le blond enleva ses chaussures et la boucle de sa ceinture et ensuite il enleva son pantalon. La brune ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

« Non... Non tout mais pas ça... »

Sans sembler prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'elle avait soufflé, il grimpa sur elle et releva brusquement les jupons ivoires, dévoilant l'intimité de Pansy encore protégée par ses sous-vêtements. L'homme arracha cette ultime et dérisoire barrière et pénétra sans aucune douceur la jeune femme qui se retint de hurler. Tandis qu'il faisait de furieux va-et-viens en elle, il déchira son corsage, dévoilant ses seins ronds et pâles. Il les saisit et les pinça sauvagement, arrachant une grimace à la brune. Le mal qu'elle ressentait était inimaginable. C'était pas de l'amour, mais une haine brûlante et dévastatrice. Il lui en voulait, était blessé dans son orgueil de mâle et le lui faisait payer... Après plusieurs minutes interminables, il jouit bruyamment, souillant encore plus la jeune femme. Il se retira mais ne la détacha pas. Le dessus de lit auparavant immaculé était froissé et couvert de sang écarlate. L'homme prit sa baguette et sa chevalière qu'il avait ôtée puis incanta à nouveau. Le chaton de la bague rougit sinistrement. Pansy ne voyait rien, perdue dans un brouillard de honte et de douleur. Lorsqu'il appliqua la bague chauffée à blanc sur son sein gauche si sensible, elle ne put retenir un cri déchirant tout en se cambrant désespérément, cherchant instinctivement à fuir la brûlure. Son corps lui permit cependant le repos. Elle s'évanouit...

Le lendemain, elle était seule. Ses liens avaient disparus mais elle était dans la même position, toujours avec ses vêtements déchirés. Elle essaya de se lever mais retomba lourdement. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle réussit enfin et put attraper un miroir. Elle aurait préférer ne rien voir. Ses cuisses et ses jambes étaient rouges de sang. De nombreuses traces violacées marquaient son corps d'albâtre, un de ses yeux était poché. Sur son sein, un serpent se tordait autour d'un W. Elle était tatouée comme du vulgaire bétail...

Elle se sentait si sale... Elle alla dans la salle de bains attenante et fit couler de l'eau brûlante. Elle pris une pierre ponce dans le nécessaire à pédicure et commença à frotter chaque millimètre de sa peau, en l'arrachant par endroits. Elle était hystérique, elle se répugnait tellement ! Elle commença à se griffer en essayant d'enlever cette horrible marque. Mais elle s'écroula dans la baignoire et y resta prostrée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** :Pardon pour ce retard conséquent. Après quelques ennuis informatiques j'ai subi la pire chose qui soit. La panne d'inspiration. J'espere cependant que cela va vous plaire ^^'

Petite annonce : C'est particulierement exaspérant et décourageant d'écrire des histoires, de travailler sur ces dernières, de savoir qu'elles sont lues mais de n'avoir quasiment aucun retour. Je connais quelques auteurs qui ont même completement arreté de publier à cause de ça. S'il vous plait pensez y... J'en profite pour remercier celles qui ont pensé à la petite review qui fait plaisir :

**Matmat** : Merci infiniment! Tu es la toute premiere à avoir donné ton avis ;) Je ferais tout pour finir cette fic' promis!

**NatsuShizu** : Je te remercie, c'est incroyable à quel point quelques mots peuvent faire plaisir ^^

**AURORE30** : Merci pour ta review encourageante! Et j'espere pouvoir réussir à faire une suite qui te plaira ^^

**selene23** : Merci pour ta critique, ça permet toujours de s'améliorer. Hélas ce chapitre n'est pas non plus très long mais je me rattraperais au prochain!

**Saanak** : Voila donc la suite. J'espere qu'elle te plaira, elle est moins violente ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Quelque chose émerge de la conscience de la jeune femme. Le souvenir de lèvres tendres et roses, de grands yeux noisettes posés sur elle, de cheveux en permanence emmêlés qui faisaient râler leur propriétaire. D'Hermione... Elle n'avait pas le droit de renoncer. Pas pour... Ça. Elle se releva péniblement, son corps la brûlait, de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Elle natta ses cheveux comme elle put, et sortit de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette blanche. Un elfe de maison avait rangé et posé sur le lit à nouveau immaculé, une robe émeraude, d'une coupe sévère, ne laissant apparaître que les mains et le visage de sa propriétaire. Elle ressemblait à une femme de cette série moldue ringarde et niaise, « La Petite Maison dans la Prairie ». Tant pis. Elle avait pris sa décision. Sa seule possibilité de s'échapper était la mort. Ou le veuvage...<p>

Pansy sortit de la chambre et alla dans la salle à manger. Léo y était, parfaitement calme et élégant, en train de boire un café noir. Il était seul. A son arrivée il ne daigna pas lever les yeux sur elle et continua de lire son journal. Elle attendit, debout, les mains croisées derrière le dos exactement comme sa mère lorsqu'elle avait déplu à son mari. Soumise et docile, apparemment domptée, elle resta dans cette position durant une bonne demi-heure. Enfin, il posa sa tasse et l'observa.

« - Bonjour Pansy.

- Bonjour. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier... Je me suis conduite comme... »

Elle hésita sur ces mots. Elle devait les dire, ainsi il aurait plus vite confiance en elle mais... C'était renier son ange. Se renier elle-même d'une certaine façon. Il le fallait.

« - Comme une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Les mots tombèrent tels un couperet. C'était dit. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Le blond eut un sourire satisfait. Il devait savoir à quel point cette expression la blessait et la coupait de son passé. Mais après tout n'était-ce pas son but ?

« - Je vois que notre petite... entrevue d'hier t'a remis les idées en place. Bien. Tu peux t'asseoir je vais demander qu'on t'apporte de quoi te restaurer. Une fois que tu auras fini, rejoins moi dans le bureau de feu mon père. Compris ?

- Oui... souffla-t-elle

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord... »

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer. Son parfum était fort et musqué, assez agréable, cependant on sentait comme une odeur de charogne et de mort dissimulée dessous. C'est cette odeur qu'elle avait surtout senti lors de son viol. Elle le haïssait tant !

« - Embrasse-moi. » dit-il.

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps à sa compagne de réagir et il attrapa brusquement sa nuque pour basculer sa tête en arrière. Il l'embrassa avidement, sa langue possessive s'enroulant autour de la sienne. Elle se laissa faire, sachant que c'est ce qu'il attendait. L'étreinte se fit de plus en plus violente, il commença à la caresser sur tout son corps meurtri. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, prisonnière de ses bras étonnamment musclés. Et surtout elle ne voulait rien faire. Elle se doutait qu'il la testait, qu'il cherchait une rébellion pour la punir ensuite. C'était juste un pauvre gamin, sadique certes bien que prévisible. Elle attendit que ça passe, réprimant sa nausée grandissante, ainsi que sa douleur qui se réveillait... Elle résisterait et tuerait de ses propres mains ce porc répugnant. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

Satisfait, il finit par la lâcher. Elle s'assit alors à table, afin de ne pas montrer son léger tremblement, le dos bien droit et attaqua son petit déjeuner calmement, belle et hautaine comme il se devait. Il la regarda un instant, fier de sa fiancée. Oui elle était digne de lui, il lui avait juste fallu une petite leçon pour se rappeler où était sa place. De plus, elle était vraiment sublime et la marque à son sein l'empêchait de toute façon de trouver refuge où que ce soit. Il avait fait du bon boulot.

Enfin Léo sortit, permettant à la pauvre Pansy de se détendre. Elle refusa de laisser perler la moindre larme mais elle se rappela d'autres petits déjeuners bien plus gais... Elle se souvint de son amour. Hermione... Que faisait-elle en ce moment ?

Δ

Un coup de sonnette à la porte. Puis deux. Puis trois, de plus en plus saccadé. Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Hermione émergea de son sommeil lourd, et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle échoua. Elle entendit dans sa brume ensommeillée des clés tinter et la porte s'ouvrir.

« -Oh mon dieu... Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Elle senitt des mains se poser sur elle et tâter son pouls.

« -Ouf, elle est en vie... »

L'une des mains enleva doucement une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés qui avait glissé sur son visage. La Gryffondor eut soudain un fol espoir. Et si c'était Pansy ? Hélas l'inconnue se leva alors et son parfum parvint aux narines de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas le doux parfum piquant de clou de girofle, d'orange et de gingembre de sa petite amie... Elle ressombra dans les ténèbres glacées de son esprit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : Pardon du retard ." J'ai recommencé souvent ce chapitre et j'ai continué "Oubliettes" mon autre HG/PP...

En esperant que vous allez apprecier

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvre difficilement les yeux. Elle a mal au crâne... Elle a l'impression qu'un lutin un peu fou s'est glissé dans sa tête et tape pour sortir. Et il a l'air particulièrement décidé à lui défoncer la boite crânienne de l'intérieur... Elle se rend compte qu'elle est allongée dans son lit. D'après la lumière, le soleil vient de se coucher. Elle sent un poids sur ses jambes, elle se lève un peu et aperçoit les longs cheveux de lins de l'endormie qui veillait sur elle. Luna...<p>

Elle cherche à se dégager sans réveiller la jeune fille mais peine perdue. Celle ci écarquille ses grands yeux clairs, surprise et encore un peu ensommeillée sans doute et lui demande de sa voix claire et cristalline :

« -Oh tu te réveilles enfin ? J'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais...

-Euh... Pardon...

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu veux du thé ? Je peux aller t'en préparer si tu veux. »

La brune, se souvenant de la pagaille que la jeune étourdie avait tendance à laisser derrière elle même après s'être servi un simple verre d'eau, préfère secouer la tête négativement.

« -Comment tu as pu rentrer chez moi ? Et pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Bah tu m'avais laissé un double des clés pou que je puisse m'occuper de Pattenrond tu t'en souviens ? Et vu que tu as séché les cours pendant deux jours, et que Pansy s'est désinscrite de tous ses cours je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir quelquechose qui cloche. »

Les grands yeux bleus fixent les iris noisette, attendant une réponse qui ne vient pas. A sa place, le visage de l'abandonnée se décompose, ses larmes montent et sa douleur à la poitrine revient, comme une vague de tempête déferlant et ravageant tout sur son passage. Hermione retombe sur son lit, les yeux fermés, enfant cherchant à fuir la dure réalité de l'abandon. Elle sent Luna monter près d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras. La Serdaigle berce la Gryffondor et lui murmure des paroles apaisantes tandis qu'elle sanglote désespérément. Elle a mal, si mal...

Δ

Au manoir, Pansy mange lentement, avec mesure. Et contrairement aux repas de son enfance elle n'a pas besoin de se forcer à ralentir. La nourriture se change en cendre dans sa bouche, tout semble fade voire répugnant. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte contre son envie de vomir, elle décide de cesser ce combat inutile et choisi d'arrêter de manger. Elle pose les lourds couverts d'argent sans bruit, se tamponne la bouche avec sa serviette de soie avant de se lever. Elle monte jusque dans la pièce proche de sa chambre : la bibliothèque Wilkins.

Elle regarde les magnifiques vitraux aux milles couleurs. Combien de fois a-t-elle joué dans leur lumière ? Quand elle était était enfant et qu'on lui parlait de cathédrales ou de lieux saints, c'est l'image de cette bibliothèque, lourde d'histoires, de passé glorieux et de tragédies familiales, qu'elle voyait. La jeune fille parcourt les allées poussiéreuses, touchant du bout des doigts les livres aux reliures précieuses, ornées d'or et de pierreries. Elle se souvient...

_Des rires d'enfants retentissent dans toute la bibliothèque, portés par les échos de la salle. _

_« Pans' ! Pans' où es-tu ? » _

_Un cache-cache innocent entre deux enfants qui s'ennuient. Derrière un lourd rayonnage, cachée entre plusieurs encyclopédies une fillette aux longs cheveux de jais pouffe en entendant les appels de son camarade. _

_« Pans' ! S'il te plaît montre toi ! »_

_ Mais elle continue d'attendre. Elle sait de tout façon comment ça va finir, comme à chaque fois que c'est à son tour de se cacher. _

_« Pans' ! Pans' ! » _

_La voix du petit garçon commence à trembler. Elle ne va pas tarder à devoir sortir elle le sait. Mais il a cassé sa poupée préférée. Il mérite de poireauter encore un peu. _

_« Pans' ! Pans'... Pans' je t'en supplie montre toi me laisse pas j'ai peur... »_

_ Ça y est il pleure... Comme toujours... La fillette soupire et pousse les gros livres afin de sortir. Elle se déplace silencieusement, telle un chat, parfaitement à l'aise. Elle se glisse derrière le petit garçon blond qui pleure par terre. Et elle se jette sur lui en riant _

_« -Bouh ! C'est encore moi qui ai gagné Lélo !_

_-J'uis sur que tu as triché de toute façon. Et je m'appelle Léo pas Lélo !_

_-Je préfère Lélo. C'est plus doux. Et puis d'abord j'ai gagné alors j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme je veux !_

_-C'est pas vrai ! J'uis un garçon et toi une fille c'est moi qui commande !_

_-Dans ce cas je retourne me cacher et tu ne me reverras jamais ! »_

_Les deux enfants se regardent, furieux et tout rouges. Pansy attend. Elle sait qu'elle a le dessus. Il a trop peur qu'elle disparaisse..._

_« -... D'accord je t'autorise exceptionnellement à m'appeler Lélo. Mais que quand on est que tout les deux ok ?_

_-Ok. Juré ? Tu ne me feras pas gronder ?_

_-Juré sur l'honneur des Wilkins ! Je t'aime Pans'. On se mariera un jour hein ?_

_-Peut être... Lélo ! » _

_Et la brunette court en riant tandis que le garçon la poursuit pour jouer._

Pansy soupire et murmure pour elle même...

« -Lélo...

-Oui Pans' ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione s'est endormie, dans les bras de Luna. Elle rêve...

_Tout autour d'elle des arbres, couverts d'une épaisse mousse émeraude. La lumière est glauque, verdâtre, des insectes bourdonnent partout. La terre exhale une odeur riche de décomposition, elle est meuble et collante, presque comme si elle voulait retenir la visiteuse. Des reptiles sinueux rampent à ses pieds, la caressant de leur peau froide et visqueuse telle celle d'un mort noyé depuis quelques semaines. Aucune peur dans son âme. Elle avance, piétinant les serpents qui sifflent de douleur, elle sent leurs os craquer sous ses pas et aime ce bruit. Elle est... Forte et Puissante. Invincible comme à l'époque où... Pansy était avec elle sur le champ de bataille. A l'époque où elle a tué sans remords, où elle a bien fini devenir comme les monstres qu'elle traquait. A l'époque où elle était deux..._

_Elle arrive dans une clairière. La masse des reptiles grouillants s'écarte devant elle. Un chêne gigantesque est au centre de cette éclaircie dans le bois, ou plutôt dans le marais. Sur une branche basse, est assise une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et ébouriffés. Elle fredonne d'une voix claire, pure, une chanson d'enfant. La rêveuse s'avance jusqu'à la chanteuse qui la regarde de ses grands yeux noisettes sans cesser son murmure innocent. Les deux jeunes femmes se font face. Rigoureusement identiques si ce n'est par leur tenue. Pourtant elles portent toutes les deux une longue robe blanche, semblable à celle des prêtresses antiques. Celle de la chanteuse est cependant toujours maculée de sang..._

_ Ses lèvres sont écarlates et laissent apparaître ses petites dents immaculées et pointues. Et toujours cette chanson, marquée au fer rouge dans l'âme de l'ancienne Gryffondor, cette chanson sans paroles, cette chanson qui l'a soutenue dans le noir, cette chanson qui l'a aidée à créer ce double d'elle même, si différent et si semblable... C'est cette jumelle mentale qui a tué sans aucun sentiment. Elle n'a pas été conçue pour en ressentir... Les hurlements, les suppliques, la corruption, rien ne marche avec cette seconde partie corrompue d'une âme pure. Elle ne connaît pas la souffrance. Voilà pourquoi Hermione fait ce soir appel à elle..._

_La rêveuse s'assied aux cotés de la chanteuse et la serre dans ses bras. Elles s'unissent par un baiser tendre, un baiser fraternel, un baiser qui transmet les souvenirs de l'une à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se séparent sans regrets. La jumelle a compris. Elle va vivre, afin de laisser le temps à sa créatrice d'assimiler la douleur d'avoir été abandonnée. Elle saute délicatement sur le sol boueux. Les serpents l'accueillent comme des chiens fidèles retrouvant leur maître après une longue absence. Ils s'enroulent autour de ses jambes, la recouvre de leur étreinte fraîche. Un magnifique cobra royal d'un noir de jais s'installe sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, tel une couronne pharaonique. Un autre se place autour du cou frêle et touche de sa langue bifide le sang qui colore la bouche pulpeuse. Il sent le goût de la mort. Et siffle de contentement. Une fois son corps voluptueux entièrement recouvert de reptiles, la jeune femme s'avance dans le marécage. Les arbres semblent la saluer en se penchant vers elle, la terre cherche à l'absorber pour la garder dans cet univers de calme et lente pourriture. Cependant après son passage, ils partent en poussière, une poussière grasse et collante, pour mieux repousser quelques instants après, leurs branches noires tordues comme des corps brûlés, aux griffes tentant d'atteindre le ciel bas et lourd. Sur la branche basse du grand chêne, l'abandonnée a repris le chant, malgré les larmes qui coulent librement sur ses joues pâles._

Δ

Pansy se retourne brusquement. A l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Léo la regarde presque tendrement.

« -Je te cherchais. Vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre tu ne pouvait qu'être ici...

- …

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi, pleine de reproches et de haine contenue ! C'est de l'amour que je veux voir dans tes yeux, comme avant, comme quand on était enfant ! Parle moi Pans', sois mienne et redeviens ma confidente, mon amie...

- ... Tu as tué celle qui avait des sentiments tendres pour toi, tu l'as brûlée comme tu as brûlé ma peau avec cet horrible symbole, tu l'as perforée comme tu m'as perforée cette nuit, tu l'as tuée comme tu as tué mon espoir de vivre un jour heureuse. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Au revoir monsieur Wilkins. »

Léo ne fait pas un geste pour le retenir alors qu'elle passe devant lui. Il sort après elle et va se réfugier dans son bureau où, pour endurcir son cœur à l'égard de cette fille qui a décidément trop d'emprise sur lui, il regarde un portrait de son père. Son cher père, son modèle, qui pourrit sous la terre... Et jure de se venger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** : Pardon pour cette (longue) absence. Le pire c'est que j'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis un moment... Mais il ne me plaisait pas du tout -_- Bref, j'espère que cette version vous plaira quand meme.

Bonne lecture! Reviews?

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvre les yeux. Enfin, ce n'est plus elle... Son aura chaleureuse est devenue glacée. Elle sent le bras mince de Luna lui enlacer la taille. En soupirant, elle se libère de cette étreinte passive avant de sauter délicatement du lit. La blonde gémit dans son sommeil avant de se blottir sous les draps. Elle ne se rend pas compte que celle qu'elle veillait est partie.<p>

La jeune femme se rend dans la salle de bains où elle examine son corps avec attention. Elle a grandit depuis la dernière fois, elle a repris un peu de poids au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine donc aucun des vêtements qu'elle appréciait ne doit lui aller. Elle se lave à l'eau glacée, indifférente à la morsure du liquide sur sa peau. Son corps lui semble... Différent et cela la perturbe. Elle fouille les souvenirs de sa créatrice et soudain elle comprend... Elle n'est plus vierge.

Δ

La cloche sonne pour le déjeuner. Pansy est bien obligée de descendre... Elle se redresse et affiche sur son visage pâle un masque impassible. Léo ne doit pas savoir à quel point les souvenirs de leur enfance commune l'ont touchée. Cependant elle entrevoit une issue. N'était-ce pas son père, ce cher John Parkinson qui disait « Quand on a connu l'enfant on ne peut craindre l'homme » ? Puisque son kidnappeur tient à ce qu'elle redevienne une parfaite Sang-Pur, elle va le faire. Aux risques et périls du petit blondinet...

Δ

Hermione sort de la salle de bain, habillée uniquement d'une serviette immaculée. Elle traverse le couloir, laissant l'empreinte de ses pieds nus. Elle rentre silencieusement dans la chambre qu'occupe toujours la bonde endormie. Elle se dirige vers son armoire lorsqu'un petit gémissement se fait entendre. Elle se retourne vers le lit, où Luna semble en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement terrifiant. L'ancienne Serdaigle se débat, le visage déformé par la peur, les yeux crispés. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de son front et fait écho aux larmes qui perlent à ses paupières. Elle semble si... Faible. C'est le seul mot qui vient à l'esprit de la nouvelle Hermione. Au lieu d'aller réconforter « son » amie, elle se détourne et fouille dans son armoire afin de trouver des vêtements à son goût. De référence pratiques, noirs ou blancs à la limite et androgynes... Mais elle ne trouve que couleurs chaudes, rouge, beige, brun. Elle enfile rapidement un jean pâle et une chemise rouge sang avant de retourner dans l'entrée. Elle saisit un porte feuille noir bien rempli et sort sans bruits de l'appartement. Dans le lit aux draps blancs, Luna est toujours prisonnière de son cauchemar... Seule.

Δ

Le repas est servi au manoir Wilkins. Pansy se tient droite, parfaitement calme. Elle prend ses couverts d'argent délicatement et mange à petites bouchées. Et comme toute jeune femme Sang Pur bien éduquée, elle laisse la moitié de son assiette. Léo évite son regard durant tout le repas de peur de revoir la haine qui brûle aux tréfonds de l'âme de la jeune femme. Cependant il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir des frissons quand par hasard il la voit, froide et inaccessible comme leurs mères. Pansy est en train de changer, il s'en rend compte. Sa peau se fait plus blanche, ses yeux plus noirs, et son attitude tellement plus... Dure... Il regrette presque la jeune fille passionnée qu'il a enlevée quelques jours plus tôt. Cette Pansy semblait vivante, alors que celle qui se tient en face de lui est en train de se métamorphoser en statue de chair. Le pire c'est qu'il sait que c'est de sa faute...

Le blond se redresse soudain. Non il ne faiblira pas ! Il doit préserver le sang de sa famille et son honneur peu importe si pour ça il lui faut perdre sa seule amie. Ça doit être encore un de ses tours d'ensorceleuse. Il ne faiblira pas ! Cette petite garce se soumettra complètement à lui de gré ou de force. Et tant mieux si elle lui facilite la tâche en comprenant qu'elle doit se conduire telle une Sang Pur de haut rang.

L'homme se lève, jette sa serviette de lin fin sur la table et regarde sa fiancée.

« -Nous annoncerons notre futur mariage ce soir lors d'une petite cérémonie avec quelques amis intimes. Je veux que tu fasse préparer la salle et que tu choisisse le menu. Si tu le fais mal, si tu me fais honte, je t'enfermerais dans ta chambre jusqu'au mariage... » Léo se permit un sourire sadique avant de finir sa phrase. « Et je torturerais Pilky devant toi. »

La brune le fixe, interdite, ne sachant s'il bluffe ou pas. Pilky est une elfe de maison appartenant à la maison Parkinson... C'est elle qui s'occupait d'elle enfant. Elle qui soignait ses bobos, ses malheurs et qui la consolait après qu'elle eut fait un cauchemar. Une vraie mère pas comme l'icône glacée qu'elle devait appeler Maman par "erreur" devant les amies de celle-ci afin de faire croire qu'elle l'aimait. Seul Léo connaissait les liens qui unissait la gamine mal aimée et l'elfe de maison. Et ils s'en servait contre elle ! Il veut la guerre ? Il va l'avoir...

« -Combien d'invités ?

-Oh on sera en petit comité vu les massacres perpétrés à notre égard.

-Combien ?

-200 à peu près.

-Bien. Ce sera prêt Monsieur Wilkins. Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais commencer à m'en occuper.

-Tutoie moi _ma chérie_. Après tout, nous sommes un jeune couple passionnément amoureux.

-... C'est donc ça le mensonge que tu vas servir à ceux de ta clique ? Soit. Sache juste que ta chérie risque de faire les choses à sa façon.

-Et n'oublie pas cette chère Pilky...

-Je ne l'oublie pas. Je n'oublie rien. »

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Reviews? Que ce soit juste pour me laisser une trace de votre passage, pour m'engueuler ou me dire votre désintérêt pour cette histoire n'hésitez pas, tous les avis sont intéressants!<p> 


End file.
